Experimental Beings
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Five Years ago, sixteen creatures from ARCANE Labs caused a rebellion, which has killed all the scientists with the exclusion of the Head Scientist. A group of sixteen demonic creatures from JOKER Labs appear after five years and wants revenge on the group who caused the rebellion. What relation does these creatures of good have with JOKER Labs? AU Story and need OCs. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"These creatures are perfect," says a scientist as he approaches a steel cage.

An ice nymph stares at the man who has trapped her into to a cage. Her elbow length steel blue hair was tied into a messy side plait and her white colored strapless dress was worn out and there was an experiment number on the creature's neck that says OE-245. She also has natural pale white skin and also goldenrod colored eyes. The nymph that was locked up in the cage looks like she has not bathe or eaten in weeks.

The nymph asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear Ninel, I am trying to help you out only because I am saving not just your life, but other creatures lives' as well," comments the scientist.

Ninel scoffs and says, "By torturing with dangerous experiments, like I am going to believe that."

"You are going to shut up because I do not want to hurt you," retorts the mad scientist.

Ninel sighs to herself and the scientist leaves the room where the other creatures were. The ice nymph sighs to herself and sees the other creatures that were also captive in these cages as well.

A male voice asks, "What are you going to do about it Ninel?"

The blue haired nymph looks over and sees a Kirin-human hybrid trapped in a cage that was next to her. A small smile appears on the young nymph face since the hybrid was very fun person to talk to.

The ice nymph replies, "We need to escape Da Xiang because the last thing we all want is to be dead."

"I agree and what is your plan then," the Kirin-human hybrid wonders.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Experimental Creatures. There will be a lot that will be happening in this story and these creatures past lives are going to be revealed. Here are the forms for this story, but before that there are rules. Who wants to take a guess on who the scientist that "Ninel" was talking with in the cage?**

**1) No Guest Reviews (There will be information that will be requesting by PM that is going to be important in story)**

**2) One character per author (There are not going to a lot of characters from both groups)**

**3) Voting will apply if two characters have the same love interest.**

**4) Please be really descriptive as possible on these forms.**

* * *

Experiment Name:

Actual Name:

Age (real age and appearance age *if your creature's real age is over 100 years old*):

Group (Mystic Creature Alliance or Demonic Alliance):

Experiment Number (Two Letters and three numbers in it):

Creature Type (they can also be hybrids *with the exclusion of werewolf-vampire hybrid because there are going to be none of those*):

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Normal Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Fighting Outfit:

Weapon of Choice

Abilities:

List of Moves (four attack moves and three defensive/healing moves):

Interests (in simple words, what do your character like):

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest (Da Xiang is taken and Ryuuga is only able as a crush for a character who from the Demonic Alliance (he is going to be evil in this story, so bear with me on this)):

Past (Has to be related to the story line in some way):

Other Information:

* * *

**Here are Groups**

**Mystical Creature Alliance **

(Experiment Name-Real Name-Creature)

Ninel Velasquez- Arcadia-Ice Nymph- Me

Hope Song- Tragoúdi Elpídas- Siren- Song Of Hope

Kiara Summers-Melody-Siren- FlameSolaria99

Arashi Kinzoku-Death the Blade-Skeleton Wyvern Hybrid-Phantus-Dragon

Serena-Nadia Tides-Fairy- Random Swift 13

Blaze Markaru-Flair-Alejandro-Phoenix-RedPhoenix10123780 

Element X-Annabelle Rose White-Mutant-Random queen 101

Saved spot for WittyAthena15

**Demonic Alliance**

Sakura Daemonium-Grim Satan/The Grim Reaper-Demon Elf Hybrid-ShadowSlayer2013

Shadow- Kage Annko- Human Shadow Monster Hybrid-Ryugagirl

Scientific Cerise- Frieda Love- Demon-CuiteAngel99

Praagen Kelpsine- Kirsi Vatrepraag-Kelpie Human Hybrid-FleetingButterfly

Choris Agapi-Diamante Inazuma-Subbcus Hybrid-Chained Princess

Regulus Basiliscus-Yoon Chelsea Christelle-Ballisk-babybluestar

Xorn Astor-Messorem Exterminii-Human/Grim Reaper-Fallenbey

Saved Spot for CygnusCrown Night

* * *

**Couples**

Da XiangXNinel

KyouyaXHope

NileXKiara

DamianXArashi

RyugaXSakura

MasamuneXScientific

DunamisXPraagen

TsubasaXChoris

ChrisXSerena

Zhou XingXRegulus

ZeoXExperiment X


	2. Five Year Revenge- Part 1

**Five Year Revenge- Part 1**

"_You do not have the guts to kill me Ninel," said the Head Scientist._

_ I looked around and I saw the dead bodies of the mystical creatures who died during the bloodshed. All, but one scientist stood there and he stared at me, but I could not see the color of his eyes as they were covered by a pair of sunglasses. I grabbed onto my staff and started to pant heavily. My body was too weak since I took most of the damage from him. _

_I said, "You will die a painful death you demon."_

"_Why is that?" asked the ARCANE Labs scientist._

_I responded back, "You have caused nothing but hell to us creatures after you took us away from our homes."_

_"I wanted you guys to have the perfect life," commented the Head Scientist._

_I stated, "Our lives have been less than perfect since you brought all of us here. Captivating and using us for your damn experiments… You are truly a monster and you must pay for what you have done to us."_

_ As I tried to attack him, somebody inferred the attack and push me away. I looked over and saw the Kirin-Human hybrid teen who stopped me from attacking him. _

_"We need to go Arcadia because the building is already going down into flames," said the older creature._

_It annoyed me that he would do something like this, but I saw the crimson embers spreading. We both decided to run away and out of the lab where we have been captivated for the last ten years. As Da Xiang and I finally made it out of here, we looked over and saw eight other creatures and hybrids watching this hell hole going down to flames. _

_"Looks like we are the only survivals of the rebellion," I stated, "out the 250 creatures that were incarcerated, only sixteen have survived."_

* * *

"Five years had passed since the rebellion," says a familiar ice nymph.

An ice nymph with back length straight steel blue hair and goldenrod colored eyes watches the bright silver moon from a rock she was sitting on. The outfit that compliments the beautiful blue haired nymph was a beautiful silver v-neck sleeveless dress that reached up to her knees and a pair of silver knee length strapped gladiator sandals on. By her side was a silver staff with a diamond shaped center with a blue chalcedony center on it on it. She was also wearing a pair of blue chalcedony drop earrings on.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it Arcadia," says a familiar voice.

Arcadia looks up and sees Da Xiang, who was standing right by her side. A smile appears from the ice nymph's face and the Kirin-human hybrid sits down right next to the pale skinned nymph.

Arcadia responds, "I agree Da Xiang. The moon looks so beautiful today indeed."

"I cannot believe that it has been five years since we all were free from ARCANE Labs. I never thought that we would be free until the day of the rebellion," states the older hybrid.

The ice nymph comments, "Please not mention the Rebellion in front of me Da Xiang."

The Kirin-human hybrid looks and sees the blue haired maiden's expression. She does not seem to be comfortable about recalling what happened on that day five years ago. Da Xiang remembers seeing many of the incarcerated creatures die in front of his eyes. The scientists from the lab would use their weapons and try to kill each creature off in a violent matter. It was unbearable for some since some of mystical creatures were their friends.

"Where did you come from Arcadia?" asks Da Xiang.

Nine1 responds, "All I can remember is being taken away from my home, which is in the Siberian Tundra where other ice nymphs lived."

* * *

**JOKER Labs**

An human man looks over at sixteen ferocious creatures locked in cages with blood red experiment numbers on their necks. He approaches one of the cages and a sees a pale skinned girl with blue colored hair that was dripping wet. Bright green colored orbs looks up and sees the man staring at her.

"What do you want?" questions the pale skinned girl.

The man responds, "You are going on your first mission my dear Praagen. Your task is going to be kill the ice nymph who lead the ARCANE Labs Rebellion five years ago."

"You mean that shitty place you worked in years ago," remarks a male voice.

The scientist says, "Lets not make any rude comments Ryuuga."

The former ARCANE Labs scientist looks over and sees the Japanese Dragon-human hybrid sitting in his cage like an angry pit-bull. He does not seem to be affected by the rude teen's comment and opens the cage where Praagen was sitting in. The Kelpie-Human hybrid stands up and decides to get changed into something more suitable for her mission. As the head scientist from JOKER Labs watches one of his creatures leave, he looks over and sees what are these new demonic creatures are capable of.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Arcadia was already up and about looks over and sees the Kirin-human hybrid sleeping peacefully along with fourteen other creatures. The other fourteen creatures are also survivors of the ARCANE Labs Rebellion five years ago. She was close with a few of them of course since the ice nymph was the first mystical creature captured by ARCANE Labs fifteen years ago. As she was walking away from the group, a fairy with royal blue colored hair watches the nymph leave.

As the nymph walks around the area, her goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees a white colored mare with a dripping blue colored mane. It seems that it was lost and weak. The steel blue haired ice nymph rushes towards the mare's side. She always had a soft spot for creatures that injured and lost and all Arcadia wants to do is treat it until it recuperates its strength. As she pets the "horse", there was a sticky feel and the ice nymph struggles.

"Huh? What is going on?" questions Arcadia.

The mare says, "Gotcha."

The white and blue colored mare rushes towards the deep river and dives into. Arcadia was in shock to know that this mare was not what she thinks it is.

"Shit!" says the blue haired ice nymph.

The white mare states, "This must be the first time you have seen a Kelpie and you are going to die today you pathetic nymph."

As the Kelpie continues to drown the poor nymph, Arcadia was trying her best to release herself. The mare's adhesive skin was prevent the blue haired ice nymph. Suddenly a spike of ice appears and it separates the nymph from the from the mare immediately. As Arcadia swims up, her goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees a familiar royal blue haired fairy.

"Thanks Nadia," says the ice nymph.

Nadia asks, "Are you alright?"

Before the steel blue haired nymph was about say a word, something drags her into the water. It immediately caught the fairy's attention and wonders what is under the water that is drowning the ice nymph. Underwater, the ice nymph looks over and sees a young girl with blue hair and bright green colored eyes stares ferociously at the older creature and tackles Arcadia. She grabs onto nymph's neck and starts suffocating her.

"You cannot win underwater because you are under my turf," says the twelve year old.

Arcadia weakly says, "I-I c-can't b-b-breath."

"I do not really care," says young girl before releasing Arcadia from her powerful vice grip.

The Kelpie-human hybrid swims backs up and lets the ice nymph drown on her own. As the young girl swims back up, Nadia was wondering what was this girl doing in the water. Da Xiang approaches the blue haired fairy and sees the young girl walking towards the land.

"What is going Nadia?" questions Da Xiang

The water fairy responds, "You better save Arcadia since I think she must have drowned in that river."

The Kirin-human hybrid was indeed in shock to know this and rushes towards the river and dives in. As Da Xiang begins swimming, his green eyes looks over and sees a body going lower and lower. He swims swiftly and catches the body and sees it was Arcadia. The hybrid creature swims back to shore with the unconscious nymph in his arms. He places Arcadia onto the ground and starts pressing on to her chest. Arcadia reacts by coughing the water that was inside her body and she slowly opens her eyes and sees Da Xiang.

Da Xiang says, "Thank goodness you are alright."

"A Kelpie-human hybrid was trying to kill me by suffocating me and drowning me," weakly says the ice nymph.

Green colored eyes looks over and sees the red marks around Arcadia's neck. The red hand prints showed the that this creature tried to suffocate her. The two former ARCANE Labs creatures was now worried about what was going on.

Arcadia says, "I saw an experiment number on the creatures next, but it was a blood red color and a logo that has a joker sign next to it."

"Shit!" yells Da Xiang.

Nadia asks, "What is wrong Da Xiang?"

"The creature that attacked Arcadia was from the nefarious JOKER Labs," responds the Kirin-human hybrid.

As Arcadia was about to talk, Nadia states that she should not talk because it will strain her voice. Da Xiang was wondering why would a creature from JOKER Labs would want to ambush a creature from the former ARCANE Labs. As the three of them was together, a siren with lustrous brown hair flew towards the group of three. She looked serious for a moment.

"We have a problem," says the siren.

Da Xiang asks, "What is going on Tragoúdi?"

The siren known as Tragoúdi explains to the group to follow her so they can see for themselves. Nadia and Arcadia are now worried because it seems that this news was drastic and they hope that it does not involve from what happened just a few minutes ago. The brown haired siren turns her head over and sees a very soaked Arcadia.

"What happened to you Arcadia?" questions Tragoúdi.

Arcadia says, "A Kelpie-human hybrid from JOKER Labs tried to kill by drowning and also suffocating me."

"Well I am not surprise," comments the siren.

Da Xiang asks, "How come?"

"They want revenge on us," retorts Tragoúdi to the Kirin-human hybrid.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_Why would they want revenge on us for something we did not do to them?" asks Arcadia._

_ A hellhound with pitch black and metallic blue fur approaches the ice nymph and she begins petting._

_The hellhound yells, "Stop petting me Arcadia!"_

_"Shut up Damian," retorts the nymph to the hellhound._

_Another siren states, "Maybe because of the Rebellion."_

_ Arcadia and Damian looks over and stares at Melody all of the sudden. The black haired siren brings up a good point, but the ice nymph denies the fact that JOKER Labs would hold a grudge on them _

_Arcadia asks, "How do they know about the Rebellion though?"_

* * *

**This ends the first chapter and part two is going the next chapter. I am going to be introducing a few characters at the time and they are not going to be in order though. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
